Obedience
by DixieMame
Summary: When Kimiko accidentally uses a new Shen Gong Wu on Jack Spicer,she gains a servant! But what happens when your former enemy starts winning you over? Finished
1. Jack, the Enemy

_Hello...yes, I can actually write something non-Sonic related! Shock Shock! Jack/Kimiko, and this is my first time writing Xiaolin Showdown, so, um, please take it easy on me?_

_Otherwise, enjoy!_

* * *

Over one thousand years ago, there was a battle of good and evil that saved the entire planet. The sorceress Wuya had planned to plunge the world into eternal darkness, but thanks to the brave Grand Master Dashi and magical artifacts, called the Shen Gong Wu, she was defeated. Wuya was then sealed up inside one of these mystical items, and they were all scattered across the planet.

In present times, an aspiring evil boy genius by the name of Jack Spicer accidentally released Wuya, now a powerless spirit. But she still had the ability to find the Shen Gong Wu, and the two began to plot world domination.

However, there was hope. Four new Xiaolin apprentices have risen to the challenge, under the wing of their leader, Master Fung, and the mythical dragon Dojo, who also has the ability to sense awakening Shen Gong Wu. It is up to these brave four to save the world yet again…

Omi, the first monk, a curious but wise boy, ready to learn about the world his friends have shown him. Perhaps a little naïve, he means well and always believes in the kindness of others.

Raimundo hails from Brazil, a bit of an outsider, with a snappy attitude to match. Although he loves to 'diss his homies', he does care for them, and keeps on trying.

Clay is a cowboy straight from Texas, with a heart was big as his girth. Always gentle and loyal, he is always ready to give the good fight, and throw in a colorful metaphor or two.

Finally, there is Kimiko, the lovely Asian with the big brains. A technology wizard and a little quick-tempered, she knows where she's needed most, and is always ready to kick butt.

The Xiaolin monks and Jack have crossed ways many times, usually with Jack losing. But in this tale, sometimes the real winner isn't that obvious…

We start off bright and early at the Xiaolin temple, where it's breakfast time for our young heroes.

* * *

Now, when living with a mostly male group, a female may often find it difficult to get along with the others…especially at mealtime. 

"Clay! That was MY bowl of rice!" barked Kimiko, watching her Texan friend swallow a handful of rice.

He merely burped, and then grinned, bits of rice around his lips. "First come, first serve, little lady."

Kimiko growled, then tried to reach over the table and use her chopsticks to grab a small slab of fish. But just as the wood pieces would have touched it, the fish was grabbed by Raimundo, and down it went.

"RAI!" Kimiko screamed. "You SAW me going for that!"

"Chill, Kimmy." Raimundo casually replied between chews. "You've got the smallest stomach of us all, so you don't have to eat as much."

"Oh, yes!" agreed Omi cheerfully. "Kimiko is most small around the waistline! You should be proud to be the lightest of us all, for it will increase your speed in battle!"

"And I suppose that has nothing to do with the fact you stole my sushi five minutes ago, Omi?" Kimiko snapped, putting her chopsticks down. "The only reason I'm thin is because I'm living with a bunch of pigs! Would it be that much of a pain to act like gentlemen?"

"I thought I was very gentle." Omi blinked.

"That's not what I…forget it." Kimiko shook her head, standing up. It was days like these that made her forget she was an only child…the boys acted enough like brothers to drive her nuts.

* * *

After breakfast, Kimiko grabbed a change of clothes and a towel, and headed for the large bathroom. A good shower would calm her down, or so she told herself. 

"Dibs!" Raimundo suddenly called out, racing in front of Kimiko, running into the bathroom and slamming the door behind her.

"HEY!" Kimiko yelled. Clay and Omi were right behind her.

"I call going next." Clay raised his hand.

"Then I shall go after Clay!" Omi nodded.

"No fair!" Kimiko ground her teeth, glaring at her male companions. "Are you all just blind or something!"

"My eyesight is perfectly well, Kimiko." Omi stated, confused again.

Kimiko groaned, burying her face in her towel.

* * *

Later on that morning, the kids went outside for some training and relaxation. Kimiko was practicing battling with Omi. It was her Tangle Web Comb, versus his Two Ton Tunic. Raimundo was sitting on the shrine step, bobbing his head to his MP3 player's tunes. 

"Tangle Web Comb!" Kimiko announced, aiming the comb at her 'foe', and at once brown rope-like curls shot out.

Suddenly, from the corner of her eye, she noticed Clay walking out…with one of her hand-held video games!

"My game!" Kimiko yelled, and with that, the curls whipped around and wrapped Kimiko up. She growled, clenching her teeth to hold back a scream of frustration.

Clay looked up. "Oh, hey Kimiko, hope you don't mind me playing your lil' game here."

"Surely not!" Omi replied for her, walking over to Kimiko to help her get untied. "After all, friends share things, do they not? Kimiko's things are your things, Clay!"

Kimiko glared down at the little yellow orb of a person. Omi gulped, backing off. "Orrrrrr perhaps they belong to Kimiko alone."

Before Kimiko could explode, Dojo began quickly crawling up, Ancient Scroll Of The Shen Gong Wu in hand. "Heads up, kids, a fresh Shen Gong Wu has just been activated!"

With that, they all rushed over – Save for Raimundo, whose headphones had to be yanked out of his ears so he knew what was going on- as Dojo opened up the scroll.

"The Kupido's Arrow!" Dojo announced.

"Kupido?" asked Clay, dumfounded. "Aint it Cupid's arrow?"

"Many Shen Gong Wu have fallen into legend." Omi explained. "They have influenced culture and shown in many odd places…for example, when we found the Star Hanabi owned by Clay's family."

"Okay okay, enough with the World Culture lessons." Interrupted Raimundo. "Just what does it do?"

Dojo cleared his scaly throat. "Kupido's Arrow. This Shen Gong Wu has the power to turn your enemies into your best friend. One shot, and whomever it hits…

* * *

…becomes your complete and willing slave!" cackled the floating ghost known as Wuya. She had felt the awakening of the Shen Gong Wu at the same time as Dojo, and was now proclaiming her excitement onto the evil boy genius known as Jack Spicer…who, actually, looked less than interested, as he was picking at his toenails. 

"A-huh." He replied, digging out a piece of dirt.

Wuya stared at him, wishing she were solid so she could smack him over the head. She made due with charging at him, and passing through his head. Jack yelped and jumped out of his chair in surprise. "Don't DO that!" he yelled, flailing an arm at the purple entity. "You know that creeps me out!"

"I wouldn't do it if you paid attention, you fool!" Wuya barked.

Jack rolled his eyes. "What do we need with a thing that makes people fall in love?"

Wuya ignored a will to strangle the boy. "If you were listening, you would have known it does NOT induce love, as your idiotic culture would have you to believe. It makes people obey you! Your wish is their command!"

Jack raised his eyebrows. "You mean I can make anyone do anything?"

"That's what I was saying all along, Jack."

He grinned, and rubbed his hands together in a malicious manner. "Perfect! I know exactly what to do with it…I'll use it on my parents so I can never get grounded again! Then I'll do it on my teachers so I can't get detention! Then I'll use it on Chase Young so he'll let me work for him! Then-"

"JACK, YOU GIGANTIC IDOIT OF A GENUIS!" Wuya screamed. "A weapon of dominance is at our fingertips, and you're thinking about using it to help your social life!"

Jack had plugged his fingers in his ears from the intensity of her yelling. "Pipe down, you hag. Sheesh, whatever happened to women being made of sugar and spice and everything nice?"

"GET GOING!"

"Going!"

* * *

Dojo gave the kids a lift to a large, dark forest near the equator. They landed before the entrance of the mysterious woods, where a sign as big as a billboard was placed. 

" 'Warning.' " Read Omi. " 'Do not, at all costs, enter this forest! Inside lays a horrible object, protected by two terrifying, monster Guardians! If you value your life, turn around now and never come back. Have a nice day!'"

"Cheery, at least." Clay blinked, looking past the sign.

"No doubt about it, the Arrow's in there. All the rashes point toward it!" Dojo groaned, scratching his aching scales.

"So this thing's guarded by monsters?" Raimundo asked, walking forward, his friends following. "I wonder what kind."

"Maybe something with huge claws…" Kimiko shuddered.

"Haunting eyes…" gulped Clay.

"And resembles a squirrel!" shrieked Omi, earning him stares all around. "…What?"

Only after a few moments of walking into the forest, did the heroes hear a loud, booming voice! "WHO DARES ENTER OUR SACRED FOREST!"

A scream came from each monk, and they clasped onto each other.

"Uh, the pizza man?" Dojo offered. Kimiko hit him.

"W-we are Xiaolin warriors!" stammered Omi. "We come in peace! We are here for Kupido's arrow!"

"WELL THEN!" the voice boomed…

..and suddenly, there was a noise of jumping, and a little girl hung from a tree. Not a human girl, but a fox girl, covered in orange and white hair, wearing green tribal clothing, and smiling brightly, orange hair spilling down her shoulders. "Nice to meet you!" She chirped.

The monks stared in silence, until Raimundo found his voice. "_You_ are one of the horrible, terrible monster Guardians?" he asked in disbelief.

"A-huh!" She hopped down from the tree and landed right in front of them. "Hello! Howdy-doo! Bonjour! Mushi Mushi! Konnichiwa! Guten tag! Hola!"

The monks looked at each other, and held back fits of laughter. Omi cleared his throat. "Hello, miss…fox lady…"

"You can call me MelMel! Or just Mel! Or Mel with two Ls! Or-"

"Please just take us to the arrow!" Kimiko cried out in exasperation.

"Okey dokey!" Melmel giggled, and turned around, hopping off.

"If only all of them were this easy!" Clay laughed.

MelMel led them through the dark forest, up to a small stone pedestal, where the only bit of sunlight shown down on the object. There stood the Kupido's Arrow…the arrow was dabbled in pink and yellow, with multi-colored spots all around it, as was the bow for it.

Raimundo stepped up to the pedestal. "Okay, so we'll just take this, then!"

Suddenly, a second voice boomed through the forest. "MELMEL! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

Omi gulped. "The second monster Guardian?"

From out of the trees leapt a second fox, only this one was white and green, and dressed in blue tribal wear. She grabbed MelMel and whapped her over the head a few times. "You dummy!"

"Eeeeeeeep, sorry LumLum!"

The monks looked at each other again, then back to the foxes. "Uh, can we have the arrow?" asked Clay.

"NO, you may NOT." Barked LumLum. "We should destroy you for coming in here!"

"Um, yeah!" MelMel agreed, nodding her head. "Destroy!"

"We must have that item!" Omi argued. "If we must, we shall fight for it!"

"It is ours!" LumLum snapped.

"Actually, it's mine now!"

Out from the one ray of sunshine appeared Jack Spicer, with his trademark helicopter backpack and Jack Bots.

"More intruders…" LumLum growled. "Leave this forest at once, or we will destroy you two!"

"As if I'm afraid of a bunch of fur balls!" Jack laughed manically. "Jack Bots, attack!"

With that, the robots began flying towards our heroes and the foxes. As always, the monks easily trashed the robots left and right, but this time, the foxes attacked the kids as well! With twice the enemies to battle, our heroes were at their wits end!

Jack flew down to the pedestal, grabbing the Arrow. "With this, world domination will be a snap!"

"I don't think so!" Kimiko called out, flipping over a robot and landing next to the arrow, grabbing it as well. "Jack, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown! My Third Arm Sash against your Changing Chopsticks!" She glanced over to the foxes, and the dark trees, coming up with a battle plan. "The game is Freeze Tag! Last one standing wins…and we include the foxes!"

"Fine with me, the more butt I get to whoop, the better!" Jack sneered. "I accept your challenge!"

"_**XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN! GONG YEE TEM PAI!"**_

With that, a glow splurged from the Arrow, and the trees had grown taller than skyscrapers. The foxes were now dressed in hard, metal battle gear, and Jack, Kimiko and both foxs's hands glowed blue.

"What devil magic is this!" LumLum cried out. The others, including Wuya, were standing on a branch of one tree to watch.

"This looks like fun!" MelMel clapped her hands together…and was frozen solid.

Kimiko blinked. "Well, one down." She looked to Jack. "Time for you to cool off, Jack! Third Arm Sash!" the Sash whipped out at Jack.

"Not today! Changing Chopsticks!" he clicked them together, and shrunk below before the sash could hit him. He then used his backpack helicopter to fly off and at Kimiko, who quickly leapt off of a tree branch and used the sash to swing from branch to branch. Just then, LumLum stood on the branch Kimiko was swinging by, her foot on the sash.

"I'll make sure you never leave this forest again!" LumLum growled, reaching down to grab her.

Kimiko gasped, and quickly untangled herself from the Sash, and fell, until she hit another tree branch. LumLum and Jack were quick on her heels, so she found herself leaping from branch to branch just to survive. 'What did I get myself into!' She thought. 'It's two against one!'

Just when hope seemed lost, she saw the Kupido's Arrow, bow and arrow, hanging off a tree branch. 'That's it! I'll use the bow on LumLum, then Jack will be easy pickings!'

She jumped to the branch, and grabbed the bow and arrow, whipping around to make a shot. However, due to the fact she had never practiced archery before, her aim was a bit off…and by a bit, that means it flew right over LumLum's head. It then bounced off a tree trunk, and then another, and then another, zooming every which way. To make matters worse, the force of the shot caught Kimiko off balance, and she wobbled backwards, falling off of the branch and releasing the bow.

LumLum grabbed the bow, and stood on the branch Kimiko was just on in triumph. "The Arrow is where it belongs!"

"Changing Chopsticks!" Jack shouted, returning to normal size right behind LumLum. "Hey, Fido, freeze!" he slapped her on the back, and she too was now frozen. He grabbed the bow, and flew down as Kimiko had roughly landed on the ground. "Game over, monk!" he hit her over the head, and she was now iced as well.

With another flash, the environment returned to normal, as well as the opponents. The monks quickly ran to Kimiko to aide her. "You did your best, Kimiko!" Omi cheered.

"Her best just wasn't enough!" Jack mocked, laughing. "Kupido's Arrow is now-"

_BA-DOY-YOY-YIIIIIIIIING!_

Jack froze in mid-sentence. The monks stared at him, waiting for him to finish his classic evil dialect.

Suddenly there was a growl from the trees. "You win this round, but just you wait! You will be punished for your crimes!" and the kids noticed the foxes were gone.

Wuya ignored this fact and floated up to Jack. "Excellent! For once, you did something RIGHT! We have ultimate power at our feet! Now we can make these meddling monks pay! They'll-"

"Wuya." Jack interrupted, giving her a look of annoyance. "I can take things from here."

Wuya stared at him, then rubbed her little ghost hands together. "Heh heh, of course."

The monks glared at Jack, as his eyes rested upon them again. "As I was saying, Kupido's Arrow is now…Kimiko's!" And with that, he plopped it right into her arms. "Here you go!" he added cheerfully.

To say the monks were shocked beyond their wildest belief would be putting it mildly. Kimiko blinked, looking down at the bow.

"WHAT…WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Wuya screamed. "FOR ONCE YOU WIN ONE OF THESE SHOWDOWNS, AND YOU'RE GIVING IT TO THEM!"

Jack whipped around and looked at her. "Kimiko deserves it! She did her best in battle."

When he had turned around, they could all see the Arrow sticking out of his back! He didn't look injured, but the mental effects were rather obvious.

"Kupdio's arrow makes the one who is shot a slave to the one who fired it." Stated Omi, still stunned.

"And since Kimiko fired it…" Raimundo added.

"…Jack's more loyal to Kimiko than a snake to his scales!" Clay finished, shaking his head in disbelief.

Before Kimiko could add a response, Jack whirled right back and handed her the Changing Chopsticks. "Here, you deserve this too! You were awesome in that battle! A few more minutes and I know I would have gotten my butt kicked!"

Kimiko stood up, rather uncomfortable with Jack's worship over her. "Right…um…well, guys, at least we have some new Shen Gong Wu! We probably should be getting home now."

Wuya glared at Jack one more time, and then quickly floated off, seeing her efforts wasted. Dojo grew into his large dragon size, and the kids hopped on…and so did Jack.

"Hey, no hitchhikers!" shouted Raimundo, shaking a fist.

"I just want to make sure Kimiko gets back safe!" protested Jack, sitting right behind her. "Is that such a crime?"

"Fantastic." Kimiko groaned, her voice dripped with sarcasm.

"What are you kids not getting here?" Dojo snapped, looking at them. "Hit by the Arrow, becomes your slave, follows you everywhere, wants to obey your every wish and whim. Is that such a difficult concept?"

"Jack Spicer, working for the Xiaolin dragons." Clay chuckled. "That does have a certain ring to it."

"This is most wonderful!" chirped Omi in delight. "Jack will finally stay on the side of good, and become a Xiaolin apprentice!"

"Who said I was doing anything?" Jack barked. "I'm not becoming a Xiaolin loser like you dweebs."

Raimundo looked at Dojo. "I thought you said he was our willing slave!"

Dojo began to lift his body off the ground. "Not all of ours. Just Kimiko's. She says jump, he'll ask how high!"

"Faaaaaaaaaantastic." Kimiko groaned again, slapping a hand to her face.

"What're you complaining about?" asked Clay. "You got yourself a butler and a maid and all that wrapped up in one evil boy genius!"

Kimiko looked back at Jack, who was smiling brightly at her, adoration clear in his eyes. She looked back to Clay. "That's the problem."

End of chapter one.


	2. Jack, the Gentleman

_This is probably shorter than the first chapter, but I like it anyway. Thanks for the hyper reviews, glad to see this is a hit! I noticed after I wrote this, there's a slight hint of Raimundo/Kimiko...at least one sided. Ah well. Also, I originally thought of Jack kissing Kimiko's hair ('chu',hee hee) instead of what he does instead, as you'll see, but I thought that was a bit much._

_Anyways,Enjoy!_

* * *

"So, correct me if I get any of the details wrong." Started Master Fung, looking down at his apprentices, with the 'new member'. "The Kupido's Arrow was used, and instead of hitting it's target, it implanted itself into Jack Spicer, thus obeying Kimiko's every command?"

"Pretty much, yeah." answered Raimundo, scratching the back of his head.

"Can we keep him?" asked Omi, putting on his best innocent face. "He now has a chance to redeem himself!"

"There is no redemption if one does not choose it, young monk." Replied Master Fung, sighing a little. "The Arrow cannot come out on it's own. It must be forced out in a battle. Until then, this is not the true Jack we are seeing. But I shall leave his fate to you, Kimiko. Although I disprove of using a new Shen Gong Wu before it's powers are fully understood, it seems I have little say in Jack's future, for you are the only one he will obey."

"Yes, Master Fung." Kimiko bowed her head in respect. Clay, suddenly thinking, leaned into her ear to whisper. "What?…No!….Well…Fine." She looked at Jack. "Um, Jack!"

He looked at her, ready for anything. "Yes, Kimiko?"

"Sit!"

Down he sat.

"Roll over, then speak!"

He rolled, and woofed.

Clay and Raimundo were now in hysterics, leaning against each other for support, as Omi just looked confused as always, and Master Fung put a hand to his head in embarrassment. Kimiko felt a stab of guilt, and cleared her throat. "You can stand up, Jack."

He did so, still looking at her. "Anything else?"

"Make him clean my room!" demanded Raimundo, grinning eagerly.

"My boots could use a good polishing!" Clay added, rubbing his chin in thought.

"Stop it!" Kimiko shouted, glaring at them, hands on hips. "I know Jack is…well, was, our enemy, but that doesn't mean we should be so mean to him. He's a human being after all, he has some rights!"

"Kimiko is most wise." Omi nodded. "We should not use the effects of the arrow for our own selfish needs."

Kimiko smiled at Omi. "Thanks…"

"Now that THAT is settled, would you please tell Jack to finish some of my chores?" Omi looked up at Kimiko, hands together in a picture of pleading innocence.

Kimiko leaned down to glare at Omi some more, and then turned around, huffing. "Come on, Jack, I'll fix you up a guest room." She walked away, with Jack right on her heels.

"Man, Kimiko you're so nice!" he replied, with a voice full of cheer.

The boys watched them leave, confused. "What's got her so upset?" asked Raimundo. "Jack's been bothering us since day one…heck, he's the one who let Wuya out! We should be allowed to boss him around!"

"As of now, he is not your enemy." Master Fung calmly replied. "Treat Jack as one of your own until the arrow is released. He does not know what has happened to him, and you should not take advantage of this situation. If ever the urge comes up, think of what would happen to you if places were switched. I doubt that would be enjoyable." He watched glances of uneasiness dart from boy to boy. "If you need me, I shall be in meditation."

* * *

"Here, this should do it." Finished Kimiko, putting the last pillow in Jack's makeshift bedroom. The monks all slept in stalls next to each other, and there were plenty of empty ones, so making another room was easy.

"Thanks!" said Jack, admiring his new room. "Perfection, of course, coming from your hands!"

Kimiko's cheeks flushed pink. "You know, Jack, you don't have to compliment me…so heavily, anyway."

"Why?" He looked over at her, puzzled.

Kimiko struggled to find an answer. "Well, its just…awkward."

Jack shrugged a shoulder. "If you want me to stop, I'll stop. So, when do you guys eat around here?"

"Not for another hour or two. That's when lunch is served." Kimiko began thinking…if Jack was going to obey her, rules had to be set. "Listen, Jack as long as you stay here, you can't be evil."

"Got it."

Kimiko blinked. She didn't expect it to be this easy. "And you can't attack anyone."

"Yup."

"And…no robots."

"Not one."

"And you have to speak French!"

"Oui oui!"

Kimiko was joking about that last one, so she was a little surprised he actually did it. "I was…kidding. Forget it." She shook her head, turning around. "I should go back to training."

"Can I watch?" Jacked walked up to her, curious.

"Sure, whatever." Kimiko shrugged, and began walking, Jack right behind her. They walked to the front doors of the temple they were in, and were about to go down the small steps. Kimiko wasn't exactly watching where she was going, and lost her footing on the first step. Quick as a flash, Jack wrapped an arm around her waist and held her back. "Careful!" And before Kimiko could protest, he nuzzled his face against her hair. "Hey, Kimiko, what kind of shampoo do you use, your hair smells like strawberries!"

Monks all over the world could have heard the feminine screaming that came next, followed by immense pummeling. Clay, Raimundo and Omi all scurried over to try to discover the source of the noise, to find Jack, very beaten up, on the ground, and Kimiko stomping on his back.

"What happened to 'he's a human being' ?" Raimundo mocked, looking at the violence.

"I thought the Arrow made him friendly." Omi added, tilting his large head in confusion.

"He got a little TOO friendly just now." Kimiko snapped, taking her foot off.

"Won't happen again." Jack shakily raised a broken finger up. "Nope. Never. Learned my lesson." There was a crack, and the hand fell back on the ground.

* * *

Lunchtime arrived, and so did its battles. Jack sat next to Kimiko, who tried to ignore him. She spotted a tasty piece of sushi in the middle of the table and made a grab for it.

"Sorry Kimiko!" Clay called out, shooting out his large hand. "Bigger stomachs go first!"

"No way, that's mine!" Raimundo shouted back, leaping up and kicking the raw fish piece from his hands.

"Ho ho, victory is mine, my friends!" laughed Omi, standing on the table and opening his mouth, ready for the flying fish to enter.

Only it did not, when a quick pair of chopsticks grabbed it in the air. It was Jack, who then plopped it onto Kimiko's plate. "Here you go."

Kimiko blinked, then smiled. "Thank you, Jack."

"But, but that was mine!" cried Omi, pointing at Kimiko's plate.

"Technically, that was Kimiko's, orb head." Jack spat back. "You all saw it for yourself, and it's first come, first served! Now pipe down and eat, I don't wanna eat and hear you whining at the same time!"

Omi grumbled and sat back down. Kimiko couldn't help but smile, eating the sushi.

* * *

After the meal, Kimiko headed for the bathroom to brush her teeth. Unfortunately, Raimundo was charging from behind, and leapt over her. "I call dibs!"

"Hey!" Kimiko cried out, watching him leap….

…only for Raimundo to be kicked in the head by Jack Spicer, flying with his helicopter backpack. "I don't think so, Raimun-Dummy! Dibs go to the one who was actually there in the first place!" he landed on the floor, and opened the door for Kimiko.

Kimiko smiled again, brighter this time, and found herself humming as she entered the bathroom.

* * *

Later on, the monks went out to train once more. This time, it was Kimiko's Lotus Twister, verses Clay's Fist Of Tebegon, versus Raimundo's Sword Of The Storm. As the heated battle raged on, they suddenly heard Omi crying out, and running out to them, Jack right behind.

"Kimiko!" Omi growled in a state of annoyance. "Tell Jack Spicer to apologize for viciously attacking my skull!"

"I had a good reason for slapping him over the head." Jack argued. "He went into your room and-"

"I was merely wishing to play one of her electronic games!" Omi snapped.

"Omi, did you ask permission?" Kimiko narrowed her eyes, her arms again on her hips, although looking rather lopsided and long, due to the effects of the Lotus Twister.

Omi blinked, then looked down at the ground, shuffling his feet nervously. "Well…no…"

Kimiko looked at Jack. "Thank you for defending my stuff!" She smiled at Jack, who beamed right back. Clay and Raimundo exchanged looks, shrugging and raising eyebrows.

"Ya'll are getting mighty nice together, Kimiko." Clay finally commented, taking the Fist off.

"And really annoying!" Raimundo snapped, tightening his hold on the Sword. "We're getting sick of your little guard dog! That Arrow's coming out right now!" he charged for Jack, who screamed like a little girl and began running. Kimiko stepped between them.

"Lotus Twister!" She called out, and her extended right arm reached out and wrapped Raimundo up, and slammed him onto the ground. "Grow up, Rai. Just because Jack can be a gentleman doesn't mean you have to get so jealous!"

Raimundo sat up, flabbergasted. "Jealous! ME! Of what, your new pet?"

Kimiko ignored him, unwrapping her arms and looking at Jack. "Aw, are you okay? Did that mean stupid boy hurt you?" Jack shook his head 'no', whimpering like a little puppy. "Let's go take a look at Master Fung's garden, that'll calm you down!" She walked off with Jack by her side, leaving the boys dumbfounded.

"Those two are sticking closer than PB and J." Clay stated, crossing his arms. "I reckon that Arrow isn't going out anytime soon."

Omi picked up the Lotus Twister that Kimiko had left behind. "My friends, I feel most uncertain about all of this. Perhaps we should reconsider how we have treated Kimiko. She may not have grown so accustomed to Jack Spicer's presence if we had been more considerate of her."

Raimundo threw the Sword down in frustration. "I still say the only place Jack belongs is under my foot, as I kick his butt! One way or another, we gotta take the Arrow out!"

* * *

As the sun began to set, Dojo was laying in a pond near the shrine. "Ah, rest and relaxation." He cooed to himself. "And I so deserved it, too." He sighed, then noticed two looking shadows over him. "Hey, you're-"

The owner of one shadow bopped him over the head, and little dragon was knocked out. The other tossed him into a small cage. "We shall announce this claim soon…and then we shall have our Arrow back!"

End of Chapter Two.


	3. Jack, the Friend

_Wow, I never expected this to be such a hit! All these reviews, in just a week...thanks majorly for all the reviews and support! Love you all! You guys keep me going!_

_Anyways,this may seem a little shorter than usual, and more dramatic than the show might ever be...sorry. But I hope you like it none the less. (And yes,I inserted more Raimundo/Kim jealousy, some of you seemed to like it,heh) Enjoy!_

* * *

It was late at night when the monks finally decided to go to bed. Everyone was now snuggled warmly in their stalls…save for Kimiko. She was outside, on the shrine steps, holding a small electronic console in her hands. She seemed to be writing on it with a metal pen, and paused, to check for spelling mistakes. 

"What're you doing?" a familiar male voice asked. Startled, Kimiko turned around to find Jack behind her, tilting his head in curiosity.

"Oh, hey Jack." Kimiko greeted, and then went back to her console. "I'm sending an e-mail to my dad. He wants me to do it at least once a week, so he knows how I'm doing."

Jack sat next to her, scratching his head. "So you guys don't live here with your family?"

Kimiko raised an eyebrow, looking at him. "What gave you that idea?"

He shrugged. "Seemed logical, I guess. So you all came here, alone, willingly, to do this monk thing?"

She nodded. "We all had our own different ways of finding out about this place. For my family and me, I located it on the Internet…a shrine that was taking in new students, for them to learn fighting skills and obtain enlightenment. I thought it would be something cool to do…and I was bored, anyway." When Jack didn't say anything, she continued…he seemed rather interested, although it was probably due to the Arrow, or so she told herself. "My dad creates toys, and a lot of the time he was too busy working to spend quality time with me. My mom died when I was really little, so dad was worried I wasn't going to be feminine, so he objected to this whole monk thing at first. But eventually I convinced him I could use the fighting skills, if I'm ever faced in a really tough situation. So this way, I meet new friends, find something better to do with my life-"

"And give your daddy payback for not paying attention to you!" Jack finished, grinning.

Kimiko stared at him as if he had three heads. "No! I love my dad! Sheesh, Jack, why does everything has to be so morbid with you?"

He shrugged again. "Made sense to me. At least in your case anyway. After this is all over, your dad's going to never leave you alone again, and then you'll be happy and all that mushy stuff."

Kimiko's face pinched in thought, and she rested her head on a hand, using an elbow for support. "Jack…do you have problems with _your_ parents?"

Jack blinked several times, quiet for a moment. Finally, he looked up at the night sky. "I wouldn't say it's a _problem_…" He stretched the word. "But I guess we're kind in the same boat. My dad's an investor, so he's mega rich. It's the only way I'm able to build all of my robots…he never notices how much is gone in his account, because in a second, he can earn it all back. He and mom go to all these fancy-shmancy parties, and just forget about me for a while. Not like I care or anything." He added the last sentence quickly, eyes darting away. "They don't know about my robots, or my evil lair, or that I am, in fact, an evil boy genius!"

"So is that why you became evil?" Kimiko asked softly. "As a rebellion against them?"

"No way!" Jack barked, but was grinning. "It's because evil is COOL! All the high-tech weapons, tons of little henchmen groveling at your feet, respect from your fellow villains, and then world domination!" He inserted a classic cliché evil laugh, until he noticed Kimiko crossing her arms, glaring at him. "Okay, okay, maybe a LITTLE is because of my folks. But everything else is really cool!"

Kimiko put the console aside for now. "And just what are you going to do when you have world domination?" She snapped, expecting the worst…innocent people tortured, slaves everywhere, sheer misery for the entire planet.

Jack blinked, again, for a few moments, as if he had never really considered this. He finally thought of an answer. "Well, first, like any villain, I'm going to have this…this Legion of Doom serving under me! And, uh, then unite all the countries into one big mass, and it'll be called Jack-Land! Or…Jack-opolis! Or Jack-Planet! And I want a really big statue of me, too…my giant robots can build that, so everyone can come and watch their great leader. So when they go through their dull, ordinary lives, they know what an awesome leader they have!"

Now Kimiko was the one blinking in surprise. Compared to other villains they had met, like Wuya and Chase Young, his idea of world conquest sounded…pretty tame. He wasn't even going to force people into building the statue for him! She then smirked, teasing him just a little. "That's nice and all, but you do know that's never going to happen, with us monks around?"

"Of course not." Jack replied, surprising Kimiko. "I'm not going to take over the world if you don't want me to, Kimiko."

Like a stab to the heart, Kimiko felt guilt hit dead on. Of course he couldn't answer that truthfully…thanks to that Arrow. In fact, he probably would have never told her about this past and his dreams, if not for that Shen Gong Wu. To Kimiko, this wasn't the real Jack Spicer…and she felt horrible about it.

"Something wrong?" Jack asked, noticing the sadness in her face.

"Huh? Oh, it's…it's nothing, really. I think I'll go to bed." Kimiko stood up, grabbing her console, and began to walk off. She had to get out that Arrow…none of this friendship, these emotions were real for either of them. It was all commanded. As far as she knew, she was holding him hostage, and couldn't reveal his true nature.

"You know…" Jack's voice suddenly cut in again. "I never thought my plans would be ruined by kids my own age."

Kimiko stopped, and turned around. She hadn't asked him what he felt about her team. So why…?

"When I first saw all of you, I thought you were just random guys who wanted the Shen Gong Wu for yourselves. I didn't think you'd be this powerful, or cause so much trouble. Even Wuya was surprised."

Kimiko, slowly, began walking back to her seat, listening. She knew this wasn't the Arrow's work…

"Speaking of the old hag, she, and you guys, made me see how pointless my efforts were before. No matter how hard or tried, or how badly I wanted it, I wasn't going to take over the world. I needed the Shen Gong Wu…without them, I wasn't going anywhere. Then I met all of these new villains, and realized just how much I needed the Wu even more. I couldn't take on these guys, or you monks, without them." Jack looked down at his lap. "This whole Wu thing has really changed me…these fights made me build stronger, better robots than I could have ever imagined before…And you…" He looked at Kimiko, who now sat next to him again. "You monks can be huge pain's in the rear, but you also made me realize what I am without the Wu. There are probably all sorts of heroes out here that could beat me silly, and you're just the ones that happen to cross paths with me."

There seemed to be an endless pause of silence, before Kimiko found her voice. "That's…some speech." She finally commented. "I guess even evil boy geniuses have deep thoughts too."

Jack nodded, then paused, and then dug a finger into his ear. "Oh man, don't you hate that feeling when you can actually feel the ear wax in your ears?"

Kimiko slapped a hand to her face. Most likely that whole 'Wu' speech was the most profound thing he was ever going to say for a while. Judging from the stupid look on his face as he dug harder…most likely a while would be many, many years.

She shook her head, and then just began laughing. Jack stared at her, then, joined in, both laughing endlessly into the night.

* * *

"Look at them, laughing." Raimundo sneered, his head, along with two others, poking from around a corner. "Bet they're laughing at us!" 

"You woke us up for this?" Clay yawned, rubbing one of his eyes. "They're just having fun."

"Fun my foot!" Raimundo barked, glaring at Clay. "They could be cooking some huge conspiracy against us!"

"I must disagree with you, Raimundo." Omi sleepily replied, leaning against a wall for support. "I do not smell anything cooking. Plus, they are merely enjoying each other's company. We have laughed plenty of times with Kimiko, this does not seem any different. You are acting most envious."

"I am not." Raimundo stressed, pouting. "I am…the opposite of envious! I'm anything BUT envious! I'm…un-envious!"

"And I'm tired." Clay sighed, heading back to his bedroom stall. "See ya'll in the morning."

Omi followed him and, soon, Raimundo did as well. He began to wonder…could Jack really be a good guy? It sounded beyond bizarre.

* * *

Master Fung began to blow out the candles in the main shrine, when he noticed something sticking to the door. It was a note. Walking over, he plucked it off, and read it. He stroked his beard in thought. "This does not bode well." 

End of Chapter Three.


	4. Jack, The Hero

_After much demand -Much, MUCH demand, it seems - here I present the final chapter of Obedience! I am terribly sorry for the long wait, I assure you my summer has been very busy. Acting classes, movies, parties, fairs and the like...but man, I can't believe how popular this has gotten! I am really touched...thank you so much for all the reviews, you guys keep me strong! Enjoy!_

* * *

The next morning, the monks, plus Jack, headed for the dining room, their stomachs growling for the anticipation of breakfast.

"Hey, Kimiko." Raimundo snapped, glaring over at her. "Make sure to tell your pet not to steal any of our food today."

"First of all, he's not my pet!" Kimiko pointed her finger in Raimundo's face, eyes narrowed. "Second of all, he wouldn't have to steal anything if you learned some manners, and shared!"

"Come on, guys, it's too early to fight." Clay groaned, rubbing his temples. Omi silently nodded next to him.

Kimiko huffed, and then grabbed Jack's hand. "Who's arguing? I'm not arguing." Jack blinked, following her with a look of confusion on his face. Both were blushing, though, from the small skin contact. However, Kimiko was far too annoyed to thin about it…or much of anything, as shown when she bumped into Master Fung. "Eep!" She backed up, and looked up, embarrassed. "Sorry, Master Fung."

"It is quite all right, Kimiko. I'm afraid we'll have to wait for breakfast…we have a bit of a situation on our hands." Master Fung addressed all the monks, making sure they were paying attention. He dug into his sleeve, and extracted a small piece of paper. "I found this on one of the shrine doors last night. It seems the Forest Guardians you encountered want Kupido's Arrow back, at all costs."

Omi leaned in to read. " 'Dear Monks. We have your dragon. Give us Kupdio's Arrow, and we'll give him back. Have a nice day! Love, MelMel and LumLum.' "

"Courteous, I'll give 'em that." Clay rolled his eyes. "But we can't just hand it over!"

"Of course we shall not." Omi replied. "We shall go to this forest, and show these foxes who is leader!"

"Who's boss, Omi." Raimundo groaned.

"Leader, boss, and president!"

Kimiko ignored the slang lesson, and looked to Jack. "You can stay here if you want."

Jack shook his head. "No way, I wanna come! You might need some help, and I want to be there for you, Kimiko! Always!"

Kimiko's cheeks flushed a bright pink, and she looked away shyly.

"There is still the matter of transportation." Master Fung reminded them.

"No sweat!" Jack called out, and then dug into his trench coat to extract a black and gold cell phone. "I can have one of my machines transported here in seconds, and we'll be on our way!"

As Jack made the call, Kimiko looked at the arrow sticking out of his back. Somehow it seemed to pierce her worse than it did Jack…

* * *

Each monk was allowed one Shen Gong Wu before they made their trip to the forest. It wasn't long before they were walking in the familiar path of darkness and shrubbery, using only their instincts to guide them.

"This is most excellent!" Omi announced, walking ahead. "Jack is on his first rescue mission! It is once step closer to making him a permanent monk on the side of good!"

Jack rolled his eyes, picking out dirt from his ears. "Is he always on?"

Clay suddenly stopped where he was. The others did the same, staring at him.

"What is it?" Raimundo asking, looking around for the foxes.

"Do you sense the Guardians?" Omi whispered.

Clay nodded, and then grabbed the nearest tree. He suddenly began to shake it, and there was a small shriek. In the next second, MelMel had fallen out of the tree, and smack on her face. "Owies."

Kimiko gasped, and looked at her western companion. "How did you know she was there?"

Clay pointed at the small instrument in MelMel's hand. It was a kazoo. "Heard her playing."

Before the others could groan in the absurdity of the situation, the second fox leapt down, holding a small cage. "MelMel! What have I told you about playing the kazoo?"

MelMel thought about it, sitting up. "Um….ooh, ooh, uh, never do it, right?"

"Yes, that's right." LumLum sighed, and then faced her foes. "So you've come. Good choice, I was getting hungry for scales!"

In the bamboo and metal cage, Dojo grumbled, resting his head on one hand propped up by one elbow. "I tried to grow myself out of it, but apparently Guardians are very handy with their woodwork. Nice to see you guys!"

MelMel stood up, brushing dirt off of herself. "So, when you give us the Arrow, we'll give you the smelly dragon!"

"Hey, I don't smell!…Much…"

"We came here to take him back, and give nothing back!" Kimiko growled, getting into a fighting pose. "We challenge you to another Xiaolin Showdown! This time, winner takes all, and it ends there!"

"Wait, they don't have any Shen Gong Wu." Clay suddenly interrupted. "It wouldn't be fair."

Dojo whipped our the Rules of Xiaolin Showdown book from seemingly nowhere, as always, propped on his reading glasses, and searched. "Nope, it's okay, as long as the battle is over a Shen Gong Wu item, and neither party uses any Shen Gong Wu item. Page 782, section A."

"So be it." Snarled LumLum, stepping forward. "We accept your challenge! You and the boy with too much makeup verses me and MelMel!"

Kimiko looked over at Jack, bit her lower lip, and then faced the foxes. "Fine. The winner gets Kupido's Arrow and Dojo! The game is now a race! The first one to reach Dojo's cage is the winner!"

"We accept!"

"**_XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN! GON TEE YEM PAI!" _**

Once again, the battlefield changed to suit the game. This time, there was only a single tree, which everyone was standing in. The Xiaolin boys were nowhere to be seen, and there were two long, thin branches sticking out into the far distance, with Dojo's cage and the Bow at the very end. However, the ground could not be seen…which meant, if you fell, you'd be falling for a very long time, and then dead. Or just in lots and lots and lots and lots of pain.

MelMel stood behind LumLum on the first branch, and Jack stood behind Kimiko on the second. Kimiko gulped, and began tiptoeing on the branch…balance was key. Jack imitated her movements, while the foxes, with their big feet, had a more difficult time standing up straight. They were forced to cling onto the branches with their paws, and drag themselves along. As minutes passed, Kimiko and Jack were getting ahead of the foxes.

LumLum growled….her pride was at stake! She suddenly lashed out her tail, snapping it across Kimiko's legs. She yelled in surprise, and wobbled forward, falling on her hands. "No fair!" She barked, glaring at her enemies. "You can't use your tails!"

LumLum grinned, and proceeded to crawl forward. "That wasn't mentioned in the rules. All's fair when you're a Guardian of the Forest!" With that, the held on tightly to the branch, letting go with her feet. She began swimming around, kicking Kimiko and Jack.

Jack did his famous feminine scream, falling on his face on the branch and clinging for dear life. Kimiko struggled to dodge the blows, jumping left and right while struggling to maintain her balance. She gulped again, and grabbed Jack's hand. "Come on, we'll get knocked off at this rate!" She began walking again, Jack steadily behind her. The foxes, however, proved to be relentless, picking up speed in their branch-crawling. Hanging by their hands, they continue to kick at Jack and Kimiko, determined to knock them off.

Kimiko, wobbling, looked over at Jack quickly. "Do you still have your helicopter backpack?"

"I never take it off!" Jack replied, while narrowly ducked under a tail.

"Turn it on, and fly to the finish line!" Kimiko yelped, jumping to the left to avoid a kick.

"But what about you?"

"I'll be fine, just go!"

"Whatever you say!"

With a push of a button, Jack's backpack-copter went to work, but before he could even hover an inch, MelMel's foot smacked him in the back. Giving a startled cry, and flailed forward, collapsing on top of Kimiko. Kimiko yelped and tried to shove him off, but doing so made her lose her grip…

…and there was a sudden 'pop' noise.

Jack blinked, and stood up straight. He looked left, and then right…for the life of him, he had no idea where he was! "How'd I get here?" he asked to no one in particular.

"Kupdio's Arrow!" LumLum suddenly yelled, pointing with her tail. On the branch, behind Jack, was the Arrow. "MelMel's kick must have popped it out!" She made a furious grab for it, but got a hold of the branch instead. Now she was stuck, a paw on each branch. "Gah! I can't get up! MelMel, help!"

MelMel was peering over the branch. "Hey, I think the girl fell."

"SHUT UP AND HELP ME!"

Jack blinked again, thinking. Hearing the word's 'Kupido's Arrow' jostled something…and then everything came forward in his head. His normally pale cheeks went a crimson red, blushing terribly. He began flailing around, screaming. "I don't believe this! I hugged her and followed her and told her EVERYTHING! Oh man! What kind of villain am I? I fed her and protected her and listened to her and-"

It was only then that Kimiko's own screaming reached his ears. He looked down, seeing the female plunge into the darkness. Now was his chance to get rid of one of those Xiaolin monk pests…

_He's a human being after all, he has some rights! _

To obtain one more Shen Gong Wu….

_Just because Jack can be a gentleman doesn't mean you have to get so jealous! _

To get his revenge at last!

_I guess even evil boy geniuses have deep thoughts too… _

LumLum looked down, watching Kimiko plummet. "Hmph. She was a worthy opponent…" Suddenly, a gust of wind slapped her face, going downwards. "What the-!"

Kimiko felt herself getting sick, her voice losing its strength as she screamed. She shut her eyes, having all kinds of regrets, and knowing her end would be coming. Her screams echoed off, fear escalating….this was it…

"Oof."

Kimiko was still. Something had happened, but she couldn't tell what, exactly. Now she was rising rapidly, instead of falling, and there was something warm around her. She opened one eye, and then, in shock, opened the other. To her complete and total shock, she was in Jack Spicer's arms, as he used his helicopter-backpack to fly up. "Wha…Jack?"

Jack, his cheeks redder than the monk's robes, refused to look at her. "Listen, you were nice to me when I was at your shrine, so this is just payback, nothing more." He ignored Kimiko's shocked stare as he made his way over the branches, soon flying right for the finish line. "And when this is over, as far as I'm concerned, this never happened! You got that?"

Kimiko blinked, and a smile spread across her lips. "I got it, Jack…thanks." She adjusted herself to give him a hug.

Jack's cheeks were now as red as Dojo's flame breath. "I get it! I get it! Enough! You do that again, and I'll drop you!"

Before the foxes could get on their feet, Jack and Kimiko had crossed the finish line. In a whirl of green and brown, everyone was back on the ground, the trees were normal sized, and all the monks were present and accounted for. Jack quickly tossed Kimiko out of his arms before the monks could see. The boys quickly ran over to Kimiko. "We were all the way on the ground and we didn't get to see a gosh darn thing!" Clay explained, helping Kimiko to her feet. "What happened?"

Kimiko beamed up at them. "We won!" She cheered, smiling at Jack, who refused to look anywhere other than the ground.

LumLum stood up, and sighed. "You and the boy won. We officially admit defeat this time…the dragon, and the Arrow, are yours." She slipped a key out from her clothes, and unlocked the cage.

Dojo happily flew over to a small stump, where the Arrow lay, and picked it up. "Free at last, free at last! Thank the good ol' monks, I'm free at last!"

Kimiko suddenly plucked the Arrow out of his small hands. "Hold on. I think we should let the Guardians keep it."

Everyone's mouths gaped open in shock. Raimundo choked, trying to find his voice. "After all that, you're just going to give it to them!"

"We can't trust ourselves with it." Kimiko sighed, placing it in MelMel's hands. "If we're annoyed with one another, one Arrow would make us a willing slave. Mad at Master Fung for the chores he gives us, annoyed at Dojo for…being Dojo, and it really wasn't fair to use it on Jack. These Guardians were able to protect it all these years, I think they could do it again."

MelMel burst into a huge smile, and hugged Kimiko tight, nearly crushing her ribs. "Awww! Thank you so much! We'll take good care of it!"

LumLum rolled her eyes, but cast a smile of her own. "You are a very interesting type of human, Miss. You and your companions may come to our sacred forest whenever you please."

"A happy ending for all!" Omi concluded, clapping his hands. "Now we may all go home and spread this most wondrous news to Master Fung. Come along, Jack!….Jack?" Omi looked around, but there was no sight of the evil boy genius.

"Come to think of it, when the match ended, I didn't see the Arrow in him!" Clay stated, scratching his head. "Did the Guardians knock it out?"

"Looks like that's the case." Kimiko replied softly. "…Let's go home. Master Fung will get worried."

With a final goodbye to the foxes, the children climbed on top of Dojo, and flew off.

* * *

Later that night, Kimiko was sitting out on the shrine steps. Her eyes were on the stars, her mind in a place far away.

"You okay, Kimiko?"

Kimiko blinked, and turned her head back. Omi, Clay and Raimundo were standing behind her. She gave a small smile. "Yeah, I'm fine. Wanna sit with me?"

Omi and Clay sat to her right, and Raimundo sat to her left. "Listen, Kimiko." Raimundo said, after a few seconds of silence. "We've been doing some thinking. Maybe we've been a little rude to you…"

"A little?"

"Okay, okay, we were jerks!"

"But we're going to be a whole lot nicer to you from now on." Clay added, chuckling. "If Jack controlled by Shen Gong Wu can be nice, we can be too."

"Indeed." Omi nodded. "You have our word that we shall treat you as a better friend."

Kimiko smiled. "Thanks guys…" She trailed off, looking back up at the sky.

"Something on your mind?" Raimundo asked, tilting his head.

"I was just wondering…" Kimiko whispered. "…When we've gathered all the Shen Gong Wu, Jack won't have anything to help him take over the world….so maybe he won't be a villain anymore. We can be friends."

Clay smiled warmly. "That's a nice thought, Kimiko."

Omi pinched his face, trying to sort that out. "Oh…so when we kick Jack's butt, it is merely to aide him in friendship!"

"That's one way of putting it, Omi." Kimiko chuckled, shaking her head, and hugging her friends. "But, yeah…tomorrow is another day for another Shen Gong Wu to show up…and another step to seeing that friendly Jack again." As for Kimiko herself, she was rather anxious to see that day, but willing to wait it out…

* * *

"I've been waiting here for forever, Jack!" Wuya barked, seeing her human assistant enter his evil liar. "Don't tell me you've come back empty-handed!"

"Pipe down, you floating nightmare!" Jack sat, slamming the door behind him. "I've had a bad day as it is! That stupid Arrow finally came out of me, and I remembered what a complete doofus Kimiko made me into!"

"Did you at least get Kupido's Arrow?" Wuya crossed her ghostly arms.

"No, I did not get Kupdio's Arrow." Jack mimicked, shaking his head. "I lost it, along with my dignity!" He crossed his arms glaring at her. There was no way he was going to tell her how much fun he had…

"Well if you're that upset about it, why don't you go back and use the Arrow on Kimiko?" Wuya suggested in a shriek.

Jack blinked, letting his imagination wander…Kimiko following him everywhere, Kimiko praising him with sweet swords, Kimiko being the one to catch him when he tripped and hug him so very, very close-

_FWUMP!_

Jack had fainted, his face as pink as bubblegum. Wuya waved a ghost arm over him, and sighed, rubbing her mask face. "Next time, I need to get an accomplice who still believes girls have cooties."

The End.


	5. Jack, To Be Continued?

_Possible idea for a sequel.Do you think it sounds good,or not? I need your thoughts.

* * *

_

**Does it all really end happily ever after? Or is it only the beginning of evil beyond comprehension?**

"You've proven yourself well, young one." Chase replied calmly, brushing the dust off of his sleeves. "You are nearly at the same level as my future apprentice."

"Omi will never work for you!" Kimiko shouted, quickly getting to her feet. "You're being totally delusional!"

"Spunk as well." Chase chuckled, walking forward. "You remind me of someone…" he approached her, and before she knew what was going on, had touched her chin, and tilted it up with his fingers. "…Ah, yes…the same fire in her belly, the same blossoming beauty on her face…."

**The only female monk in the group faces one of her biggest challenges, but even she is going to need help…in the most unlikely of sources. **

"This is all your fault!" Raimundo yelled, grabbing the Sword of the Storm, and gripping it fiercely in his palms. "I knew we should never have trusted you!"

"I didn't do anything!" Jack began backing up, terrified of the hateful faces approaching him. "I had nothing to do with it!"

"You think you can lie to us?" Clay snorted, slipping on the Fist Of Tebegon. "You're practically Chase Young's number one fan! You set Kimiko up!"

Jack's back hit a wall, and he looked at his enemies pleadingly. "No! No I didn't! I swear!"

**Time is of the essence…with new weapons and new allies, will the monks be able to take down their most powerful enemy? **

"This is the only thing that can stop Chase Young." Shanie said, placing the small object in Omi's palm. "Use it wisely."

"That! But it's so tiny!" Raimundo exclaimed, rubbing his eyes to make sure he was seeing correctly.

"Size isn't everything." Omi replied. "After all, I may be considered, but I am the most powerful monk there is!"

Thankfully no one chose to reply to that. Shanie stood up straight. "Whatever you do, you must not let it fall into Chase Young's hands…for while it is the only thing that can stop him, it is also the only thing that can make him invincible."

Startled, Clay looked up at her, gasping. "What? Why?"

Shanie looked away. "Let's just hope you don't see why for yourselves."

**Their mission set, can our heroes save their friend before she becomes an unwilling bride… **

"The choice is yours, Jack Spicer." Chase sneered, grinning from ear to ear.

Jack, panicking, looked between Kimiko and Chase…Kimiko's screams were becoming louder by the second, her body squirming around in pain. His entire life's work was swirling around him…the times he spent with Kimiko pounded in his head…

"Time is running out. My offer, and her life, will not last for long. You must make the decision now."

Jack looked up at Kimiko, his heart pounding…he couldn't do this, it was against everything he believed in now…his mind was conflicting his mind screaming…

"Make your pick, Spicer. The path of true evil or Kimko's life!"

**…or will a worse fate be met?**

**Xiaolin Showdown. **

'Crocodile Tears'.


End file.
